noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
1st Elder vs Dr. Crombel
1st Elder returns to a hidden Union facility to recover from his injuries after battling with Frankenstein. Prologue 1st Elder is in a lot of pain and discomfort. 3rd Elder asks if he's alright. 1st Elder replies that he's paying a heavy price for using the Blood Stone without testing it and using more power than he could handle. 3rd Elder says that he's already recovered a lot, and he'll be completely healed soon. 1st Elder agrees, but says that due to his poor judgement, the Union's power has been pushed back, several decades. Before 3rd Elder can say anything, they're interrupted by Dr. Crombel. 3rd Elder asks how Crombel managed to find their location. Crombel ignores the question and says that judging by 1st Elder's condition, their attack against the werewolves failed. He also says that since he can't sense the presence of the royal guards anymore, that his sources were correct, when they said they'd disappeared. 3rd Elder asks Crombel, why he came. Crombel starts using his power and says that it's time for him to take over the Union. Battle Summary 1st Elder thinks that he's definitely not imagining it and that his power is exactly the same as Frankenstein's. He notices that the only difference is that somehow Crombel can control that power. 3rd Elder begins fighting Crombel, only to realise he's no match for him. 1st Elder steps in to save him. 1st Elder berates 3rd Elder and says that he shouldn't have let his guard down, since Crombel has the same power as him (Frankenstein). 3rd Elder apologises and says that he's really ashamed of himself. 1st Elder asks him to stand down and that he'll deal with Crombel now. 3rd Elder says that he can handle the situation. He only got distracted for a second. 1st Elder replies that it's an order. 3rd Elder thinks that 1st Elder still hasn't fully recovered. 1st Elder questions Crombel about his power. He says that he managed to get it from the research data the Union found in some ruins a long time ago. 1st Elder wonders if he's talking about Frankenstein's laboratory. Crombel says that he spent a long time restoring the data and that based on his research he was able to obtain his power. 1st Elder says that he must've sacrificed countless human lives in order to obtain it. This shocks Crombel, since he was sure that no-one but him, knew how to obtain the power he currently has, but he brushes it off, stating that since he's the 1st Elder, he must know everything about the Union. He said that he can't believe the Union abandoned the pursuit of this power, as soon as their technical capabilities developed. He continues to say that the Union giving up on that power was a big mistake. 1st Elder says that the way he obtained that power, requires more life force compared to the power he can use. Crombel says that it can be obtained easily since humans are always ready to take the lives of others, all he did was create small opportunities for them and they went ahead and killed themselves. He says that thanks to the Union he was able to gather his power quickly. 1st Elder states that Crombel is insane. Crombel laughs at this and says the Union has also sacrificed countless humans, and since the 1st Elder took over, he's been saying everything the Union does is for the sake of humans, and that kind of contradictory thinking has been holding the Union back. 1st Elder asks if he is going to get rid of them and lead the Union differently. Crombel says that he has no intention of leading the Union, he's going to destroy it. This shocks both 1st Elder and 3rd Elder. 1st Elder asks what he's planning. Crombel says that once he's gotten rid of the two Elders, he's going to use the Union's power to wipe every human, off the face of the Earth and start over with new humans created by him. 1st Elder asks if he's planning on playing God. Crombel responds that's exactly what he's saying. He's going to become the God of a new world. He unleashes his power and 3rd Elder can't believe that Crombel's power was this great, he wonders if Crombel has been hiding his power for this moment. 1st Elder tells 3rd Elder to get out of there and that someone needs to lead the Union after this. 3rd Elder protests and says that he should be the one to lead the Union, but 1st Elder says that he has to take responsibility for this situation. He continues to say that they lost everything because of his foolish decision and Crombel wouldn't have acted like this had he been more careful. He says they've lost most of their Elders and if they'd maintained the internal stability of the Union, they might've found out about Crombel's plan. 1st Elder says he's giving 3rd Elder one last order, to leave this place, lead the Union instead of him and stop Crombel from using the Union to destroy humanity. 3rd Elder bows, says he will do as ordered and leaves. Crombel forms a sword out of his dark powers and throws it at 3rd Elder. 1st Elder blocks the attack, with his sword allowing 3rd Elder to escape. Crombel creates another dark sword and says that he's been wanting to test his powers against 1st Elder's to see the power that the Union chose to pursue instead of his. 1st Elder prepares to face Crombel. Aftermath 3rd Elder makes his escape and ends up running into Dr. Aris and Yuri. 3rd Elder manages to get away from Aris and Yuri, allowing him to meet with Frankenstein and warn him of Crombel's plan to annihilate the human race. He states they have lost all contact with 1st Elder, and they assume 1st Elder is dead. Image Gallery 509_2_Crombel_Attacks.png|Crombel attacks. 509_5_Crombel Tries To Destroy 1st Elder And 3rd Elder.png|Crombel tries to destroy 1st Elder and 3rd Elder. 509_17_3rd_Elder_Asks_Crombel_If_He's_Betraying_The_Union.png|3rd Elder asks Crombel if he's betraying the Union. 509_40_3rd_Elder_Attacked.png|3rd Elder attacked. 509_44_1st_Elder_Steps_In.png|1st Elder steps in. 509_47_1st_Elder_Takes_Over.png|1st Elder takes over. 509_48_1st_Elder_Questions_Crombel_About_His_Power.png|1st Elder questions Crombel about his power. 509_64_Crombel's_Plan.png|Crombel's plan. 509_77_One_Last_Order.png|One last order. 509_86_1st_Elder_Blocks_Crombel's_Attack,_So_3rd_Elder_Can_Escape.png|1st Elder blocks Crombel's attack, so 3rd Elder can escape. 509_89_Crombel's_Dark_Sword.png|Crombel's dark sword. 509 91 1st Elder Prepares For Battle.png|1st Elder prepares for battle.